Question: $ \dfrac{3}{4} + 175\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{4} = 0.75$ $ 175\% = \dfrac{175}{100} = 1.75 $ Now we have: $ 0.75 + 1.75 = {?} $ $ 0.75 + 1.75 = 2.5 $